Wayward
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: "For you, my prince, for leading us into yet another victorious battle." Jotun! WarPrize!Loki; Rated M for eventual Thorki
1. Prologue

**This. OMG this. I wrote something. It's been like a year I am so happy holy crap. I'm sorry if it may be OOC but I don't give a shit I am too happy right now. Alright. A few things are different than the movie like Loki doesn't live in Asgard and he was raised as a prince and a son to Laufey. Some things may be inaccurate as I was somewhat writing on a whim. I don't know how things work out in this fic they just do okay I'm just in love with the fact that I actually wrote something. **

**In this fic Loki was raised in Jötunheim and is the successor to the throne. Before this can happen, thunder god Thor leads an army into his homeland, destroying nearly everything in sight. Loki remains hidden and is found near the end of battle. He is given to Thor as a war trophy. Yes this prompt is overused. But I DONT CAARE! I LOVE IT!**

* * *

_Wayward_

Locked in. Captured. Taken to become the Golden Son's war trophy. They found me hiding in a dilapidated temple and hesitated when they saw how small I was. Odinson smote my father before my eyes. He killed my family and took my throne… and when I supposed life couldn't be of poorer quality, the Asgardians took me away as well. I was confronted by Odin himself; the man stripped me of my heritage. He put me into shackles and his soldiers threw me to the thunder god's feet. At first Thor was confused as to why his men would offer him a living being as a gift, and he asked to have me let go. The men insisted, however, saying that I was a present from his father. Thor couldn't reject his father's "reward".

I was uneasy as to what the guards meant by referring to me as a "pet", but soon the blind rage overcame that feeling of uneasiness and I lashed out at Thor. I spit in his face and demanded he take me back to Jötunheim… and of course he didn't support my needs. His hand wrapped around my throat in a fit of rage and I ceased my lips from moving. Demands became pleas over a course of months and I begged him to convince his father to exchange my Æsir attributes for my Jötun form, with any means necessary. It was enough that the All-Father had cut my hair; to remove all signs of my birthright was the last straw. Odin obliged, telling his son that he would be fine with this, since it would allow him to exhibit the gift he gave him in the proper manner. I scoffed at that, although Odin was more than happy to give his son what he desired. At a touch of his hand, I had been reverted back to the familiar cold skin and blue fingertips I knew as a child. I was a little more tolerant with everything after this, but I will never stop hating the Asgardians.

Thor never bothered to make advances towards me, and that was pleasant. He usually trusted me when I spent most of my time in his room alone. He would come in after a day away from home, set down Mjölnir, and greet me with a simple "hello" and "how was your day?" I would reply with a nod and a half-genuine smile. I can never be forgiving of a man who killed off every last one of my people and kept the runt as a souvenir. I shared his bed and ate his food; but his people never seemed to warm up to me. Sif and The Warriors Three ostracized my business in Asgard the most. Sif was most likely aggravated by the fact that the last Jötun's initial purpose in her homeland was merely to serve Thor and please every fantasy he had up until the moment he married. This was not the case in our sad excuse for a relationship_, _nor will it ever be,but it's not like someone informed her of this. The Warriors Three simply disliked Jötuns, as it _was_ their secret mission between the three of them to kill off every last one.

I can't say I was content in Jötunheim, however. I was decorated as a prince but regarded as a trivial stain in the king's lineage. Laufey neglected me and jabbed at my self esteem when he wasn't governing Jötunheim. He would ask me why I wasn't taller like the rest of my family; and tell me why I was unfit to rule. This came with numerous beatings from his hand and screams from my mouth. He occasionally spoke to his soldiers about misrepresenting me as a woman due to my height and title me a daughter of Laufey rather than a son. I loved father, though. I couldn't stop to hate the man that unwillingly raised me. All the bruises below my shoulders and the hard gaze that formed in my eyes after some time did not matter to me. Father was disappointed in me, I knew that. But he had to make room in his heart for me _somewhere_. I loved my father… This is why what Odinson did was inexcusable. Why I will hate him for as long as Asgard stands and its people live in its kingdom. As long as the Bifröst is in place, I will hate that damned Thunderer. I will never give him what he desires of me. I am Loki Laufeyson, next in line to the throne, and I will _not_ be ignored.

_Trust my rage._

* * *

**Ok so here's a thing. I did it. Yes.**

**So should I even continue this? I mean really should I? Because I haven't written in so long. I may be rusty. This would be the prologue if anything else if it was to be continued. I used Comic! Laufey in some instances like how Loki is beaten as a child due to his size. This entire fic may not make sense to me later but I'm just happy it got published. **

**Reviews are much appreciated! And I do like constructive criticism! If you need clarification on something I can always PM you the info. I am not a busy person; I can help you understand confusing things in the fic. Kk :D**

**-Hollow :)**


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning."

I rose from my place under the sheets, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes and yawning. My hair was a mess from the position I slept in overnight, since I had the entire bed to myself in those hours of darkness. His hardy voice echoed through the room and his heavy form collided with the mattress, his arms outstretched on either side of him, waking me from my slumber sooner than I had initially desired. I growled and ran a hand through my semi-tangled hair, "Thor…" I mumbled, "Get off of me, you hulking fool."

"This does not please you, Jötun?" He asks me, shifting to lie on his side, his fist holding his head.

"…Nor will it ever." I sigh, "Where were you all night, anyway? You missed the feast and I had to sit directly across from your father. Gods know how insufferable I find that to be."

"I was out…hunting."

I place a hand over my face, shielding the morning light from my eyes. "And by _hunting_ I assume you mean you were "dealing" with neighboring setbacks?" I glance over at his hammer, which had been placed carefully on the end table moments ago. He grins.

"How have you come to know me so well?"

"Psh. You're easiest out of all your family to read."

"I disbelieve you."

"Is that so, mighty God of Thunder? Well, I know for a fact that you haven't slept all night, nor have you eaten, you're lustier than a dog in heat …and you're also dehydrated. Get some water."

He cocks his head to the side with a slight smile on his lips. "Am I truthfully that uncomplicated?"

"More than you believe to be so, Asgardian."

A pause.

"Then perhaps my Jötun prince would be enthusiastic in satisfying some of my wishes." He pulls himself under the sheets, still fully clothed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

The heat rises to my cheeks. "Thor… no. You unhygienic idiot, get off of me."

"But Loki…" He whispers to me. I look towards him with nothing but my eyes and try to shove him away. It doesn't help, as he's at least one-hundred pounds heavier than I am. I come off more playful than threatening.

"Thor…" He pulls me closer to him in hopes of his pathetic excuse for seduction becoming successful. I roll my eyes. "Thor, I swear to Bör, if you touch me I'll send you six feet under."

"But you are the only one who can satisfy me this morning."

"Thor, get _off!"_ I'll tell you, I may not be all that strong, but my temper gives me an energy boost. I pushed him off of me with ease, pinning him to the bed. "Go bathe, for gods' _sake_! Isn't it enough that you could bed any woman in Asgard? _Any _woman at all! They're yours at the snap of your fingers! Why must you harass me so?"

He looked up at me with those ridiculous puppy dog eyes he uses against anyone and everyone to get what he wants, "Because I desire no woman. I desire you, my prince."

"Oh please, don't kid yourself. You'd have a go at any woman at this moment if given the chance. You're nothing more than a salacious mass of flesh with an insatiable desire to prod at anything in sight. Do not lie to me, Æsir."

"Loki, you are the one who lies… through your own teeth, too."

"What?"

The upper hand goes to the god of thunder as he shoves me off his chest and heaves my form back into the bed sheets. I groan in pain, holding my sides and bringing my legs up to hug my chest. "Ugh… that's not… fair play."

"Are you willing to go another round, Jötun?"

"Nngh… I believe I've had enough."

"Good." He removes himself from the bed and stands up, making his way to the washroom.

No wonder the Asgardians love Thor so much. His strength is insufferable. Disoriented and out of breath, I sit up and search for something to brush my hair out with. "I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, Jötun."

"Why don't you simply end my life?"

"I am not done playing games with you yet."

"You, of all people, are trying to toy with me? _You? _That's barely believable._"_

"You informed me that you weren't prepared for a second round, Loki," he warns, reaching for Mjölnir.

"Take it easy, Æsir. You wouldn't want to get your hands dirty this early in the day." I smirk through the pain his hands caused to me earlier. I don't need to be, nor do I want to be even _touched_ by that hammer.

"I _never_ mind getting my hands dirty." He says to me, stopping at the entryway to the washroom to turn and glare at me. I swallow hard, lying back down to rest a bit longer. Thor is a force, as much as I hate to admit it. Even without Mjölnir he can rip doors off their hinges and tear people apart. As confident as I am in my skills of speech and sorcery, I do not trust Thor to keep me alive if I anger him. I try to remind myself that I am here to entertain, not to start another war, but it is difficult to speak with such a hard-headed fool such as Thor. When he is angry he does not stop himself. When he is upset he never speaks. And when he is lusty he almost always gets his way.

I am too lost in thought to hear his voice calling to me from the washroom. "…ki… Loki!"

"What do you want _now?_" I lazily step out of bed and walk to the bath. I see him there, half naked and wearing a towel around his waist.

"I'd like you to accompany me in the bath."

"Did we not just have this conversation?"

"But there is no time for us both to bathe individually. We are needed downstairs in an hour!"

I glance from Thor to the bath. It's not like it hasn't been done before, it's simply uncomfortable. I sigh loudly and groan, "Fine. But I would value my own life before I made a move I'd regret if I were you."

"It shall be done."

* * *

**Ok a few things to keep in mind:**

**These things are basically the norm for Loki as he has lived with Thor for months before this fic took place XD**

**And remember than this is Jötun!Loki. That's more of a reminder for me because I had forgotten mid-writing. The end was a bit difficult for me to write because I had run out of words, but I managed.**

**I like to think of Thor as a bit mischievous himself as his father is a little bit of a trickster too. I try to incorporate more of the Norse myth than the comic or movie into this, only because I appreciate Norse myth and I love all the stories and lore. :3 I'm losing myself right now I'm just kinda rambling on and on so I'll just go… o-o**

**-Hollow**


	3. Chapter 2

And so it happened that I shed my clothes and inched my way into the bath with him. It wasn't as if this bath was small; oh no, it was a bath of vast size. Some may say it was _too_ large, but it was a bathing quarter fit for a king, and it suited him perfectly. We sat in silence and I remained immovable, until…

"Do you speak?"

I blink, "Oh… what?"

"You are quiet."

"Yes... and what's your point?"

"You would usually be chewing me out for asking you into the bath."

"Mayhap I am tired and resenting the thought of going downstairs and seeing your father-"

"-What do you have against my father?"

"You _know_ what he did to me, Thor…"

"But he changed you back. My father is _not_ a criminal, you must understand."

I lashed out, grabbing the thunder god by the shoulders and slamming him against the side of the bath. Water spilled out in a minimal tidal wave. "Then if not a criminal, what may he be? He's a murderous fool and a dismal ruler, Thor! _Your father, _King of all of _Asgard, _stripped me of my origins and took my throne from me!"

"Loki-"

"-Don't give me your sympathy, _Æsir!" _I spat at him, "Odin merely fell back on a whim when he changed me back! He believed you to desire a Jötun whore, so he made the decision to move along with his "A-plus" parenting and give you one!"

Thor pushed back; dunking me under the water and dragging me back up again by my hair. I rested on my knees in front of him, hands attempting to pull my hair away from his grip. He stared down at me, as I stared back. He opened his mouth to speak, "You do not know my father, devil."

"I am no devil." I mumble.

"That's right, isn't it? You aren't a devil, my mistake. No, Loki, you were the prince of Jötunheim, weren't you? Or would it be more accurate to say prin_cess?_"

"Don't."

"Where were you when your father was slain, Loki? I didn't see you rushing in to save him."

"And I didn't see you showing any signs of stopping your relentless killing spree!"

He releases my locks, only to shove me again. "Why should I have?"

"…" I scowl, "Your heart is lesser than your brain, Asgardian."

Thor exhales through his nose, looking away from me. "Don't say any more. We will be late if we fuss any longer. Get yourself bathed and we will leave."

Stubborn as I am, I sit myself down in the water again, unmoving. Thor gazes at me through the corners of his eyes. "Do as I say, Jötun."

My gaze stares straight forward, refusing to meet his face. "Or what shall be the consequences, Thunderer?"

"If you refuse to obey the man who keeps you alive and well in an environment you know nearly nothing about, what do you _believe_ the consequences to be?"

I stifle a laugh. "It sounds to me like you blame this whole thing on me."

He pauses with his hands still tangled in his hair and covered with soap, "It isn't like that."

"What _is_ it like then? Every morning, I wake up with you uncomfortably close to me, and I'm forced to make eye contact with your parents throughout the day." I stand on my feet suddenly, challenging him, despite his size. "They shame me through their eyes, Thor! I can feel it. And if that isn't enough, I sit through your many failed attempts to bed me daily, hoping that one day you may wake up and get it through your thick skull that I _don't love you, _and this "relationship" is based off of the fact that I have nowhere to run and nothing to live for, captive in this _hell hole!"_

He grabs me violently once more, this time by my forearms. "_You _must wake up, Loki! There is no love here! I do not wish for you to love me, I only wish for you to do as I tell you, because you were brought to me as a prize and you will_ remain that way!"_ I am forced back down into the water with a significant splash. The water ripples around me as I see Thor exit the bath and walk out of the room. He went to find a towel, most likely… but that is the least of my problems.

As much as the fact pains me, the stupid Asgardian is right. I wasn't brought here willingly. I was told to serve Thor as best as I could, or die. Obviously, the latter wasn't a pretty option. It has only been months since I've arrived, and my resilience is getting me nowhere. My struggle against him just makes his grip tighter, much like a serpent. It does not feel pleasant to be acknowledged as a prize… But he isn't wrong. My honor was deducted from me when I refused to defend my father; my king. I was brought down to the shameful creature I am now. But I cannot let it show that I have feelings behind this stone cold appearance.

I hop from the bath and grab a towel to dry off with. I take my time in dressing myself and I take a few moments to stare at my reflection. _"You look stressed, Loki…" _I tell myself silently, _"You should get some sleep soon. Maybe by then Thor will have simmered down a bit."_

Now all I have to do is go downstairs and resume my regular routine like none of the events in the previous encounter had happened.

That should be easy. Trickery is my forte.

* * *

**Lol Loki its gettin real.**

**All I could think of when I typed, "But I cannot let it show that I have feelings behind this stone cold appearance." was **

**Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be conceal DON'T FEEL DON'T LET THEM KNOW **_**WELL NOW THEY KNOW**_

**And I was like aww yiss Loki let it go but then I was like wait wrong movie o-o**


	4. Chapter 3

Thor has always been a terrible liar. If he mentions our skirmish in any way, shape, or form to his parents, I will personally make sure that live burial is the end of him. It isn't necessary to mention that Odin has never preferred Jötuns; it's a fact set in stone. So it doesn't come as a surprise when he aims his allegations at me, rather than his Asgardian son. I'm quite used to the blame, in fact. I've learned my lessons when it comes to my temper. There's one fundamental rule to challenging the All-Father- Don't.

Thankfully we made it downstairs and to the table, finding our seats with little altercation. That wasn't much of my concern, anyways. The conversation is what I'm more worried about. As we ate, I noted that I was placed across from Thor's father _again, _which made me sigh with frustration. The Æsir always seemed to stare at me with a burning hatred… but was "_hatred" _really the correct word? It was more like distrust, or even caution.

Frigga looked up at Thor with a smile. "How did you sleep last night?"

He nodded in response, mumbling a subdued "good" through his full mouth. I raised an eyebrow and looked away from his direction in disgust. How can these people stand him? He arrives home smelling foul and not bothering to shower unless he's ordered to do so, and on top of that, he speaks with his mouth full. Disgraceful. However, the goddess didn't seem to mind, as she kept prying to find out details of the uneventful night that she didn't know I had, alone, in Thor's bed… by myself… without Thor.

"Did anything thrilling happen yesterday evening?"

I gazed up at her. Was she serious? What was she insinuating? That I, being the "Jötun whore" that I was known as all throughout Asgard, had finally shown the _least _bit of sexual attraction to their son? Psh, as if I would stoop so low.

Odin cleared his throat, "Please…"

"I was away until the sunrise, Mother." Thor intervened. He had already finished his breakfast and I could see that uncomfortable look in his eyes. It was boiling with a passion and I knew at that moment that he was going to desert me. He removed himself from his seat as I stared at him with a scorching fury.

I whisper a "don't you _dare_" before I realized that he took no notice of me and exited through the doors we had arrived through an hour ago. Unenthusiastically, I thanked the two older gods for their "graciousness" and walked after Thor, who was too busy running from the breakfast table to hear me following behind him. As we drew closer to his bedchambers, I began calling to him, "What was that?"

"I was uncomfortable."

"Well good, now they are _bound_ to know something is wrong!"

"Loki-"

"-You know, today, _I_ feel like I'm going to cause a mess of a scene, _first thing in the morning!_ Brilliant job, Thor!"

"Loki, stop."

"No, I won't stop, because I have had enough of your leaving at the early hours of the morning and returning _hours_ later when the sun is up, only for your parents to believe you to have demoralized me! Oh, and they are so disappointed when you haven't! They lie in wait for me to be deflowered… and by their own son!"

He turned on his heel and stared into my eyes. "Have we not just stopped our fight moments ago? Loki, must you battle me every hour of the day?" His face displayed exasperation and exhaustion; so much so that it softened my being for an instant.

"…Shut up. I'm staying in your room all evening, so there will be no more conflict, anyways. I will be reading in bed until you return."

"It is still early in the day-"

"-I don't… care." I exhaled loudly, "I prefer to be alone with my books."

"_My_ books." He corrected.

I walked past him, sighing and my eyes becoming two daggers piercing into his own. I stopped right at the foot of the stairway. "Thor."

He remained equally still, yet did not speak a word to me.

I mumbled through clenched teeth, "I hate you."

His lips parted, "Your feelings are mine as well, Jötun."

I nodded to myself, feeling my jaw tense. Placing my right hand on the railing, I ambled step by step up to the second floor. When I get into Thor's room, I'm going to take a nap, and no one is going to stop me.

* * *

**There's so much fighting!**

**Sorry that this one took a while to get published. I wanted to finish this week of school before I finished because I had virtually zero time to work on it and I had too much stress anyway. I wanted this fic to be like a stress free process so I stopped working on it. Lol sorry I kept you waiting ^^**

**I hope you like it so far. I'm thinking that this may be one of my best writings in quite a while. I'm so excited to finally be writing again :D **


End file.
